Siempre me arrepentiré
by nurichany
Summary: Despertó en la madrugada, se encontraba solo en la habitación, y lo único que ella le dejo fue esa carta, en la cual no le otorgaba su perdón...


Pues este es mi primer NaruHina, espero que les guste, he escrito NejiTen's pero nunca un NaruHina así que disfrútenlo! :P

Y ya lo saben el maravilloso mundo de Naruto fue creado por Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :D

Ciega. Esa era la única palabra que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, durante mucho tiempo había estado ciega ante todo, y hoy, cuando de pronto se enteraba de toda la verdad tan bruscamente, se sentía mareada. No sabía que haría.

Se sentó en el primer parque que encontró, estaba lloviendo y sin embargo a ella no le interesaba, solo podía pensar y pensar en qué haría.

De pronto, lo decidió.

Tomó su bolso, se dirigió al apartamento en el que ella vivía, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien la abrazó de la cintura. Sabía quién era y sabía a qué venía.

-Per… perdóname! Por favor perdóname!- ella simplemente no le contestó y siguió abriendo la puerta con la llave que llevaba, mientras durante su abrazo él derramaba amargas lágrimas en su cuello.- Hinata por favor perdóname! Sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero por favor, perdóname!- decía mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas. Hinata terminó de abrir su apartamento, y podía escuchar el fuerte llanto de él, suspiró, tomó fuerza y se volteó. Lo miró intensamente, y le dio un beso apasionado. Él quedó impresionado. Poco a poco fueron adentrándose en el apartamento sin dejar de besarse.

Llegaron a la habitación de Hinata, mientras era cargada por él, lo besaba mientras alborotaba sus rubios cabellos. Él la recostó con cuidado en la cama mientras ambos se deshacían de la ropa del otro, pronto quedaron desnudos. Naruto reaccionó, la miró y ella le regresó la mirada. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de Hinata, la miró sorprendido y limpió esa lágrima con su dedo pulgar mientras le plantaba un dulce beso que ella recibió gustosa. Se adentró en ella, quitándole su más preciado tesoro: su virginidad. Si bien al principio gimió de dolor, después de un suave vaivén el dolor pronto quedó en el olvido. Ambos cuerpos sudaban mientras estaban acompasados. Naruto terminó dentro de ella y ella dejó que él cayera exhausto sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Te amo Hinata-chan.- dijo él con una sonrisa antes de caer dormido en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun.- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello dorado.

Horas después…

Naruto se despertaba del sueño más reconfortante y tranquilo que había tenido en meses, con un gran bostezo y estirando las manos, comenzó a buscar a la muchacha que se suponía debía encontrarse a su lado durmiendo. Pero no encontró nada. Se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y observó toda la habitación, estaba desierta.

-Hinata-chan?- dijo pausadamente. De pronto observó una carta al lado suyo. La abrió y la leyó atentamente…

"Querido Naruto…

Sabes? La experiencia que acabo de pasar a tu lado ha sido increíble, lo mejor de mi vida. Sin embargo, jamás podré olvidar la traición en la que te encontré con ella…

Entiendo que haya sido tu amiga en la preparatoria, y entiendo que hayas sentido cosas por ella en el pasado, sin embargo, no puedo perdonar que me hayas engañado con ella.

En realidad yo siempre quise ser tu primera sabes? Pero aunque me negaste esa oportunidad, yo sí quise que fueras el primero… pero no el único…"

-¡¿Qué?- gritó alarmado al leer esa parte.

"…

Así es Naruto, quería que fueras el primero pero no el único. Hoy me marcho del país, junto a Kiba-kun, nos vamos de vacaciones, después de haberte encontrado hoy con Sakura, Kiba-kun me encontró llorando en el parque, y me confesó sus sentimientos, me pidió que me fuera de vacaciones con él por un rato. Mi padre por su parte antes de irte a ver me había hablado de que necesita alguien en una de nuestras empresas en el extranjero, después de encontrarte, también acepté esa oferta.

Me marcho Naruto, y te pido que no me busques, no quiero verte de nuevo…

Te amo, pero tengo orgullo Naruto, y esto que me hiciste jamás te lo perdonaré…

Hasta nunca mi amado Naruto

Firma, Hyuga Hinata"

Grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Azotó su brazo contra la cama, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la empresa Hyuga más cercana, para su mala suerte apenas eran las 6 de la mañana y no había nadie. Esperó hasta que llegó su padre, cuando habló con él, el hombre lo golpeó en la cara, le dijo de la manera más fría que no se apareciera en su presencia y que jamás le daría informes de su hija.

Durante meses buscó y buscó incansablemente a su Hinata, pero todo había sido en vano. Jamás la encontró.

8 años después…

Un joven empresario de ojos azules, cabello rubio, iba caminando por la calle. Llevaba a cuestas un maletín café, e iba pensativo.

Después de años de búsqueda de Hinata, se había cansado, así que decidió dejar de buscarla, pues ella no quería ser encontrada. Justo en ese momento algo llamó su atención.

-He dicho que no.- decía una dulce voz detrás de él.

-Pero Mami! Por favor! Cómprame el helado y te prometo que me portaré muy bien por todo el año! Anda sí?

"Esa voz" pensó el rubio

La mujer soltó una risita y respondió

-Cariño, sabes que no me agradan los chantajes.

-No es un chantaje 'dattebane!

Sorpresa, eso tenía impreso en sus ojos. Rápidamente había volteado y veía como una joven mujer iba caminando de la mano de una chiquilla de más o menos 7 años.

De pronto esa joven mujer alzó la mirada y lo vio, después de tantos años lo vio. Y se quedó quieta. No avanzaba y su hija se preocupó.

-Qué sucede mami? Estás bien?

Él sin perder oportunidad se les acercó, justo cuando la joven mujer iba a jalar a su hija, él les habló.

-Cuánto tiempo no Hinata?

-Naruto.- dijo ella fríamente

-¿Qué?- sentenció la pequeña, su madre se había quedado muda y ella se posicionó delante de ella, en una posición defensiva.

-Hola pequeña.- le sonrió.- Tu eres…

-Nadie que te interese 'dattebane!- señaló a la defensiva.

-Kushina-chan, ¿porqué no vas por el helado mientras yo hablo con el señor?- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, la niña hizo un puchero y después accedió

-Esta bien mami!- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Pero si éste tipo se pasa, yo vendré a rescatarte 'dattebane!- así la niña se fue rápidamente por su helado, sabía quién era él y no quería dejar mucho tiempo a su mamá sola con "ese".

-Vaya, me he perdido de mucho no?- dijo Naruto tristemente

-Hola Naruto, pues si, te has perdido de mucho, lo siento.- señaló un poco culpable la joven madre.

-Kushina he? Como mi madre…

-Sí bueno, su rostro es muy parecido al de ella, a pesar de haber sacado mis ojos y mi cabello, pero tiene su carácter.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hinata yo…

-Olvídalo Naruto, eso está en el pasado, ahora Kushina-chan es mi presente y mi futuro

-Hinata, quiero acercarme a ella, quiero acercarme a ti! Cuándo podrás perdonarme?- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Naruto, el pasado ya pasó, no te negaré tu derecho a verla, si ella quiere, pero conmigo ya no puedes tener nada.- dijo severamente la mujer.

-Mami! Te he traído uno a ti.- dijo la niña mirando de reojo a Naruto.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy…

-Ya sé quién eres!- le dijo desafiante.- Y si te atreves a lastimar a mamá de nuevo, te la verás conmigo 'dattebane!- le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras le miraba retadoramente.

-Oe! Tranquila! Solo quiero conocerte mejor 'dattebayo!

-Así que tú dices esos términos también! Demonios! He heredado tu mala manera de hablar 'dattebane!

-Kushina!- reprendió Hinata.- lo que pasó entre él y yo es entre él y yo, tu eres su hija y encima de eso es tu mayor y a los mayores debes respetarles!

-Lo siento mamá.- dijo tristemente la chica.- pero aún así, quiero que se ande con cuidado porque si no yo…

-Kushina!- volvió a reprender Hinata.- Vamos a casa ahora.- le dijo severamente

-Pero mami…

-Ahora

-Está bien.- la niña ya se había dado la vuelta pero entonces

-Kushina! No seas maleducada y despídete de Naruto-san!

-Está bien mamá.- dijo tristemente.- Hasta luego Naruto-san.- se dio la vuelta tristemente y empezó a caminar

-Lo siento a veces le cuesta dominar su carácter.- le dijo Hinata mientras se disculpaba. Naruto había presenciado en silencio la escena, y una gran tristeza lo embargo

-Descuida, la comprendo.- dijo tristemente

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano te perdonará

-Ella sí, pero tú…- ella lo evadió

-Bueno Naruto-san que bueno que estés bien, debo irme, nos veremos… luego.- tomó a la niña de la mano mientras hablaban de lo rico que era el helado, y la pequeña Kushina de vez en cuando soltaba amenazas al aire. Naruto observó en silencio la escena…

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si él jamás se hubiese metido con Sakura, entonces él tendría a su familia ahora… lo recordaba aún…

Sakura había llegado hacía un mes a su vida de nuevo, él estaba trabajando en la empresa de su padrino Jiraya y ella había acudido a él desconsolada porque Sasuke la había dejado.

Él le dio empleo, por la vieja amistad y poco a poco ella fue seduciéndole. Él cayó, como el tonto que era y que no sabía valorar a su novia, poco a poco el contacto con Sakura se volvió más apasionado, hasta que de pronto…

-Vamos Naruto házmelo, aquí y ahora.- le dijo Sakura en el oído a Naruto, mientras éste besaba salvajemente sus pechos que se podían ver en la blusa que ya estaba abierta de enfrente, ambos estaban en su oficina.

-Sakura pero yo aún, no lo he hecho…

-No importa Naruto, yo te voy a enseñar a ser un hombre…

Y con esas palabras, él había caído.

En uno de sus tantos encuentros furtivos en su oficina, él no había cerrado la puerta, justo cuando estaba en un salvaje vaivén dentro de Sakura…

-Naruto-kun necesito hablar conti…go

Hinata había entrado a la oficina y él se quedó petrificado, Sakura mostró una sonrisa burlona a la chica, y entonces él trató de acomodarse la ropa, pero tarde lo hizo, Hinata se había ido.

Fin FlashBack.

Después de eso, despidió a Sakura, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y a buscar a Hinata. Jamás la encontró…

Y hoy que por fin la veía, y que veía la hermosa hija que tenían, se arrepentía, se arrepentía inmensamente de lo que había hecho…

Era un idiota…

Se despertó, sudando y llorando, había despertado. La televisión estaba encendida, las luces estaban apagadas y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de Hinata, y ella estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente, la besó y la estrujó contra sí. Estas acciones despertaron a la chica, quien sin poder entender del todo lo que pasaba se limitaba a corresponder los cariños de su novio.

-Qué pasa Naruto-kun?- le preguntó ella al ver que mientras la tenía abrazada el lloraba como un niño pequeño.

-Es solo que, tuve una pesadilla en donde te perdía…- le respondió

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, tan solo fue un sueño…

Al día siguiente…

Esa mañana era tranquila, había decidido dormir en el apartamento de Hinata, pensó que lo correría, pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, eso claro, con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

De pronto todo comenzó a suceder, llegó Sakura pidiéndole consuelo y ayuda. Él al observar que todo era igual, decidió ayudarla pero la recomendó en la empresa de un amigo. Ella se lo agradeció.

Y él agradeció a quien fuera que le haya enviado ese sueño, porque solo así había aprendido que por idiota habría perdido lo más valioso de su vida: Hinata y su futura familia…

Bueno algo dramático el fic, pero al final decidí dejarles juntos porque adoro esa pareja, después claro del NejiTen! Jajaja :P Bueno pues sin más me despido y espero que sean muy felices! Chaíto!


End file.
